prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
205 Live (September 4, 2018)
The September 4, 2018 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Little Caesars Arena in Detroit, Michigan on September 4, 2018. Summary Two weeks removed from a chaotic Tornado Tag Team Match pitting Gran Metalik and Lince Dorado against Buddy Murphy and Tony Nese, The King of the Ropes battled The Premier Athlete in singles competition. Last week, Buddy Murphy scored a major victory against Kalisto, and Gran Metalik looked get retribution for his Lucha brother's defeat. After The Lucha House Party and Tony Nese were ejected from ringside during last week's match, this battle would simply be Metalik and Nese with no distractions. Nese briefly took control by dropping Metalik onto the apron, but The King of the Ropes battled back, only to be overpowered and thrown into the fan barricade, finally giving Nese the advantage he needed. Nese displayed his impressive power, taking plenty of time to show off his physique for the WWE Universe. However, the familiarity between the two Superstars was clear, and as Nese caught his opponent in a moonsault, Metalik capitalized with a counter of his own, taking Nese down. In control of the bout, Metalik nearly secured victory, but The Premier Athlete soon stopped his rival's advance with a perfectly timed heel kick as Metalik bounced off the ropes for an attack. Metalik started to use his high-flying ability for both positive and negative gains. Nese reciprocated with high-flying attacks of his own, nearly securing victory following a jaw-dropping 450 splash. Angry, Nese threw Metalik into the ring post and prepared to execute his running knee strike. Unfortunately for The Premier Athlete, Metalik countered with a superkick and a near-fall, bringing the WWE Universe to the edge of their seats. Attempting a superplex, Nese was dropped onto the ropes and taken down by a hurricanrana, allowing Metalik to walk the ropes and plant a powerful elbow for the win. After settling the score with TJP, Noam Dar looked to continue his winning streak against Bryan Kelly. However, after The Scottish Supernova made his way to the ring and prepared for the opening bell, Lio Rush sauntered over to the announce desk. Rush immediately began to express his discontent that he hasn't been competing on WWE 205 Live in recent weeks, taking issue with rapper Wale joining the commentary team for a Noam Dar match as opposed to a bout of his own. Back in the ring, Dar enjoyed an early advantage before being overpowered by Kelly. However, Dar proved to be too fast and too experienced for Kelly, and he took him down with a NovaRolla for the win. After the match, Dar stared down Rush, who didn't seem very impressed by the victory. However, The Man of the Hour stood atop the announce table and applauded Dar, and the two had a heated exchange before Dar left the ring. After stepping into the ring, WWE Cruiserweight Champion Cedric Alexander immediately called out Drew Gulak. However, the submission specialist was nowhere to be found. Instead, inaugural WWE Cruiserweight Champion TJP made his way to the ring. TJP again made his intentions clear that he wanted a title opportunity. Never one to back down from a challenge, Alexander welcomed him into the ring, ready for a fight. This prompted WWE 205 Live General Manager Drake Maverick to announce that they would battle in a non-title match immediately. TJP started the contest by attempting to apply his technical ability, but the champion's speed and power proved to be too much, and he took down The Cruisergreat on the outside of the ring. The Soul of WWE 205 Live unleashed on his opponent with ferocity, clearing letting out his frustrations about Gulak. Despite continuing a powerful offense, The Soul of WWE 205 Live began to favor his left arm, and TJP focused his attack on the weak spot, applying as much pressure to the champion's arm as possible. Despite TJP's flurry of momentum, Alexander battled back, proving that he is one of the most resilient Superstars in WWE. With immense pain shooting through his wounded arm, the champion fended off TJP with kicks and elbow strikes, nearly scoring a victory with an innovative gut buster. Unable to execute his patented Lumbar Check, he scored another near-fall before once again finding himself in a submission that TJP expertly reversed into the Kneebar. Barely reaching the ropes, Alexander staved off defeat, but TJP answered with taunts that only enraged the champion, and they exchanged blows in the center of the ring. Attempting his Detonation Kick, TJP was countered and found himself on the receiving end of a wicked Lumbar Check, giving Alexander the win. After Alexander's victory, Gulak made his way to the ring, accepting Alexander's challenge for a fight. As The Philadelphia Stretcher reached ringside, Gentleman Jack Gallagher struck from behind. Although Alexander disposed of Gallagher, Gulak charged into the ring, leveling the champion and applying the Gulock. Drake Maverick rushed to the squared circle to chase off Gulak and Gallagher, but it was clear the damage had been done. Results ; ; *Gran Metalik defeated Tony Nese *Noam Dar defeated Brian Kelly *Cedric Alexander defeated TJP *Dark Match: Charlotte Flair © defeated Becky Lynch & Carmella in a Triple Threat Match to retain the WWE SmackDown Women's Championship Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 205 Live (September 4, 2018).1.jpg 205 Live (September 4, 2018).2.jpg 205 Live (September 4, 2018).3.jpg 205 Live (September 4, 2018).4.jpg 205 Live (September 4, 2018).5.jpg 205 Live (September 4, 2018).6.jpg 205 Live (September 4, 2018).7.jpg 205 Live (September 4, 2018).8.jpg 205 Live (September 4, 2018).9.jpg 205 Live (September 4, 2018).10.jpg 205 Live (September 4, 2018).11.jpg 205 Live (September 4, 2018).12.jpg 205 Live (September 4, 2018).13.jpg 205 Live (September 4, 2018).14.jpg 205 Live (September 4, 2018).15.jpg 205 Live (September 4, 2018).16.jpg 205 Live (September 4, 2018).17.jpg 205 Live (September 4, 2018).18.jpg 205 Live (September 4, 2018).19.jpg 205 Live (September 4, 2018).20.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #93 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #93 at WWE.com * 205 Live #93 on WWE Network Category:2018 events